


Bucolic

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [737]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs have a brief conversation about what ifs in their home.





	Bucolic

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/08/2001 for the word [bucolic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/08/bucolic).
> 
> bucolic  
> of, pertaining to, or suggesting an idyllic rural life.  
> of or pertaining to shepherds; pastoral.  
> a pastoral poem.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #390 Speculate.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Bucolic

“Do you ever speculate about how your life would have been different if you stayed in Stillwater? Do you think you would have had a bucolic life?” Tony’s head rested on Gibbs shoulder as they sat together on the sofa, ostensibly watching the game though neither one was paying a whole lot of attention to it.

“No. No point. It wasn’t the life I wanted.” 

“Not even with Shannon?” Tony couldn’t help questioning.

“Not even with Shannon.” Gibbs confirmed, dropping a kiss on Tony’s forehead. “The closest I’ve ever come to idyllic life is with you. So stop worrying that I’ll regret our relationship.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
